Broken Chains
by zed019
Summary: One can only remain ignorant for a time before one becomes upset, this is just the case with Harry Potter. Tired with the constant manipulations and bigotry of the wizarding world, Harry decided to take control of his life with his own hands.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, The Chose one, Champion of light, Deafeater of You-know-Who, etc. etc. etc.

Harry thought that his life was done. He fought a war, because a crazy old lady phrophesized that he would be a chosen one to finally defeat You-know-Who, and guided by an equally crazy old coot who seen to it that his life was miserable so he would be easy to manipulate and control as a pawn, a very valuable pawn. This led to the death of his beloved parents by hand of the mentally unstable Dark Lord Voldemort.

Surprisingly, he was very lucky that the killing curse spell, a famous one-shot, one-kill spell rebounded and killed the dark wanker himself. The oh so great crazy wizard old coot Dumbledore, the leader of the light said that it was his parents love that saved him later on his life. He really did not believe the nonsense that it was love that saved him. He was just lucky, he rationalized that he had gained a sort of magical immunization from the Dark Lord when he was made into an accidental horcrux. He was lucky that magic immunization saved him when he confronted professor Quirrel.

Harry's belief that both light and dark side are out to get him, it proved to be true. He wasn't trained in the magical arts as he would like to be and it proved that lady luck shined again on him when he faced a teenage horcrux Voldemort at his second year and he was bitten by a very very large basilisk as his price for destroying the horcrux diary that a certean Ginny Weasley possessed. A certain phoenix (Fawkes) did take pity on him and shed some magical phoenix tears to counteract the basilisk venom and he survived.

Well, Harry was certainly concerned, first he was accused of being the culprit and now he was accused for being a glory hog for attention. Dumbledore certainly treated it like nothing happened and was adamant he is to be stuffed back to his abusive relatives, it did not really help that the old coot suggested a useless subject such as divination for his subject electives that year.

Harry was finally fed up with the lies and bigotry that he took actions for himself. He secretly went to gringots bank and paid for an inheritance test, he found out that he was Heir to Hufflepuff, Heir to Gryffindor, Heir to Ravenclaw and Heir to slytherin by right of conquest which made him pleased. He was also delighted to learn that his mom had a vault (Evans) which contained rare tomes of magic and his mothers journal.

Unfortunately, Harry was displeased with the status of his potter vaults as a certain headmaster was siphoning his assets, sealed his parents will, and had him contract married to Ginny weasley which made him very angry. Thankfully he was able to reign it in, this was was easy to solve, Harry claimed Lordship as Lord Hufflepuff, Lord Griffindor and Lord Ravenclaw and Lord Slytherin through the heir rings and he was instantly emancipated.

In an act of self preservation, Harry made a deal with the goblins to take back his assets from Dumbledore and annulled his marriage contract to Ginny Weasley covertly of course. He also got checked up with a private healer at gringots and he was appalled to learn that he had plenty of blocks on his magic and he was a horcrux coupled with his malnourished physique.

Harry made the right decision and paid the goblins for the removal of the horcrux, his magical blocks and he also took some nourishment potions. The process was painful but he endured. Harry felt a hundred tines better after the removal of his blocks and horcrux which made it worth the pain. He also withrawed from Hogwarts and settled in a fedelious charmed muggle house and he had shopped from flourish and bolts to all the Hogwarts curriculum books he needed, an occullemncy book and a rare book about history of Hogwarts he found.

The information Harry found was shocking, he learned about the triwizard tournament from the rare Hogrwarts history book he found, it could be used against him in the future if he was not careful. Luckily, the tri-wizard cup was in Dumbledore's private vaults and since he owed much to him, it got confiscated and got stashed with him.

Harry spent months and learned all he can about spells and whatnot, he even managed to learn valuable spells and potion from his mom's diary in the Evans vault, that's not to say he neglected his studies from the other tomes from his other vaults. He was also pleased that he mastered transfiguration, runes, warding and a healthy dose of wandless magic to boot.

With the help of a trusty time turner that Harry procured from the gringots bank, he was able to master his skills in record time.

Harry being paranoid, withrawed all his gold from all his vaults into his mokeskin pouch that he named the 'bag of holding' as it was charmed to be bottomless and weightless, it can also be shrinked down. He also ordered a state of the art magical trunk filled with 12 compartments trunk containing his very large library, a greenhouse plants for potions, potions ingredients, made potions, a very large stock of food and a lavish well equipped room for him and guest. This also included a heavily enchanted training room and a room filled with magical tools like a magic tent. It was equipped with the artifacts room which he kept all his enchanted objects from his vaults. It also has also a state of the art magical security that stuns the target if the trunk is forcefully opened and it is keyed with his magical signature so only he can open it, it is shrinkable too and he placed it in his necklace along with his molesting pouch.

In an act of paranoia, Harry wrote a will stating that if something where to happen to him, all his remaining possessions like his business in the magical and muggle world and his assets will be given to the goblins.

Over the year Harry recreated a powerful ancient spell known as the mystic artes, he was only able to learn three spells and chose to master them instead of learning more, these rates are.

* * *

**Freeze Lancer**

The caster creates a portal in front of him or herself, from which multiple shards of ice are launched at the enemy in a straight line, dealing Ice elemental damage.

**Blizzard**

When Blizzard is cast, white sheets of snow and ice drop across all enemies, covering the entire field. It is nearly impossible to dodge this attack.

**Ground Dasher**

When the spell is used, a huge triangular chasm opens under the target, calling forth a wave of several stalagmites that rise and fall through the ground, juggling and dealing very heavy damage to all enemies within range.

* * *

Harry mastered the few Mystic Artes he learned, he almost favored them in battle, but trump cards are best reserved for last.

Since harry never left his home and did business via goblins and his house elves, especially his loyal Dobby which was delighted to serve him. This allowed him to avoid contact with Dumbledore and Voldemort who is out for his blood. The media is even defaming him which sickened him. He thought that it would be nice if he could start a new life somewhere, then it hit him, why not?, he was a master of runes and nothing is impossible, so he worked on a dimensional runes. It took a total of half a year before it was ready and since Harry already packed his things, he was very ready to go anytime.

Harry bought out different language potions from the goblins as part of his preparations, he also became fit through exercises and he also wrote a letter to the goblins on what he was doing and they supported him. Harry was leaving alot of money for the goblins in return the goblins promised to protect him if someone wants to illegally summon him through dark rituals. Since the goblins have a very vast information network, they could potentially spot it before someone put it in motion, it was a fair trade of course.

On the day Harry left the wizarding world, he wore comfortable muggle clothes and he took with him his ten loyal house elves on his journey towards a new life, with a swish of his wands and some spell incantations, Harry disappeared and went somewhere new.

Harry Potter, Age 15, disappeared from the wizarding world that day.

**Forest somewhere.**

"Urggg, what a ride." Harry said as he inspected his surroundings.

Harry told his elves that he will call them when he needed them and they were free to explore which made them excited. He used his wand in a 'point me' spell to the nearest civilization and after an hour of walking he finally arrived at a giant wooden gates.

Harry approached the gate guards which were looking at him like a zoo animal.

"Umm, good afternoon, is this place accepting immigrants?, you can probably tell by my clothes that I'm a foreigner." Harry asked the guards.

"You got that right, your wearing very strange clothes, odly enough it looks comfortable, I Kotetsu will guide you to the administration building for immigrants as you will certainly attract alot of attention." Said Kotetsu as he guided Harry to the administration building.

Harry signed up for citizenship and saw the responsibility as a villager, taxes and other miscellaneous yearly things.

After that Harry thanked Kotetsu for his time and went on his merry way. Harry used his 'point me' spell again for the neareast bank and exchanged some of his gold. He also bought a large piece of land and a mansion at the place. It cost a hefty amount of money but the bank in charge of the deal was very happy.

Harry warded the mansion with a powerful. barrier of ill intent that rejects a person that has I'll intent on him and his property. He added runes to strengthen them and a counter rune that fires of lightning in case someone decided to break his barrier. These of course were powered of by the ambient energy and became self sustaining.

During Harry's spring cleaning, he called his house elves for helping some redecorating and help with the major cleaning. Harry transfigured lots of comfy furniture, by the end of the day, with the help of his house elves, the mansion was westernized and the rooms were filled with expansion charms to maximize space. He also made another greenhouse with magical plants and he left the care of it to his magical house elves which they were delighted to oblige.

After a week of settling in, Harry decided that he would be proactive and bought a building in a quiet place in Konoha and renovated the place. This time though he hired ninja to fix the place up. He recently found out that the place he was staying at was a ninja village which was a shocker. Some ninja's did arrive, but those guys in green spandex suit did creep Harry out.

Since ninja were a large source of rumors, it did not take long that he was planning on making a bakery and restaurant. The delicious dishes he served the ninja during their break helped spread to the Konoha community about his exotic dishes.

After 2 weeks of renovating and making the place ninja friendly, he opened his place. Harry underestimated those rumors because he sold out everything in just 3 hours which was messed up.

Harrry decided to close up early that day and explored the place, he didn't expect to bump into a blonde haired kid wearing a jumpsuit spouting about Ramen being the food of the gods.

"What's ramen?." Harry said out loud in the vicinity of the blond.

The blond stopped in his tracks and turned to Harry with a look of horror on his face.

"You, you don't know what Ramen is?." Asked the blond in fear and I nodded he just looked at me like it was the end of the world face which was replaced with a determined face and the next thing I know, I was dragged of by the blond to this Ichiraku Ramen place.

"Hmm not bad." I said to the blond.

"Not bad?, thats all you have to say?, they're the food of the gods, such blasphemy." Shouted the blond.

"Very well, I can probably offer you up something equally delicious, what was your name again?." I asked him.

"Naruto, and what do you mean?, there's nothing more equally delicious than Ramen." Said Naruto proudly.

"I'll take you on that bet blond boy, meet me here tomorrow afternoon, kukukuku." Harry laughed ominously as he left the blond to ponder on his words.

**Next day at Ichiraku.**

"So you came, prepare to be amazed, behold the power of my exotic cuisine." I said to him as I presented to him a feast.

Naruto did a double take at the delicious foods that he could not help but drool.

"I'll bite I guess." Said Naruto uninterested while his expression betrayed him, he took a bite then his eyes lit up with stars and he ate the dishes at lightning speed.

"Hmmmm, I'm in heaven, but ramen is still number one." Said Naruto

"Hmm, well I guess I couldn't beat the ramen obsession out of you, names Harry by the way, forgot to introduce myself yesterday, hmm so your a ninja?." Harry asked Naruto.

"Not yet, I'm doing my best this academy test and I'm aiming to be Hokage." Naruto declared proudly.

"Nice goal, hmm I guess jumping on rooftops is a norm here." I said to Naruto.

"You bet, we can do cool jutsu too." Said Naruto proudly.

"Hnn, probably some party tricks, yup party tricks." I said out loud.

"Hey I take offense in that, jutsu's are cool, like this Henge!." Naruto said as he turned into a copy of Harry.

"Hmm I guess, but I can do better, **Avis!.**" Harry said as a couple of white doves flew out of nowhwere.

"See?, party tricks." I said to Naruto who just gaped.

"You!, your not ninja?." Naruto said pointing his finger at me.

"Im hardly fit enough for that kind of occupation, before I go, here's another trick." I waved a hand and Naruto's orange kill me jumpsuit turned into a sleek orange and black jumpsuit with a sleek design with the Uzumaki spiral and frog design.

I left Naruto who was gaping at his new threads.

**Next day at Harry's shop.**

Harry was surprised when he saw an Ninja whith a mask appeared before him.

"Excuse me, but the Hokage would like to see you Harry-san." The strange figure said.

"Okay, just let me close shop and I'll be with you in a minute." I said as I closed shop for the day.

**Hokage tower.**

"Good afternoon Hokage-sama, I heard that I'm being summoned, I'm not in trouble am I?." I said to the Hokage who just seemed amused.

"Well no, Naruto was insistent that you were a ninja able to do cool jutsu so I had to verify." Said the Hokage.

"Your verdict?." I asked him.

"Hmmm, so-so, you do realize you have a low genin chakra do you?." Said the Hokage shocking Harry.

"Hmm, nope not really, where is this going?, I'm not liking this." Harry said filled with dread.

"I'll be blunt, as a villager of Konoha, I have the power to draft potential ninja recruits for the village, I'll be honest, you are going to be forcefully drafted in the shinobi forces, I will assign an academy teacher at your residence tomorow, oh and Naruto will be coming along to teach you the ropes." The Hokage said in a hidden smile.

"Whaat!?, your not serious are you?, you are?, such misfortune!." Harry said as he left the office with an very amused Hokage.

**The next day at Harry's house/mansion**

"Good afternoon, Harry-san, me and my student today will help you in your ninja education. I will teach you the history and geography in the elemental nations and Naruto will teach you the hand signs, ahurikenjutsu and the academy jutsu's." Said Iruka while Naruto was excited at his new friend, even if he is a little older.

Time skip 1 week.

"Unbelievable Harry-san, you pased the written part of the test flawlessly, you got the handsigns down and mastered the 3 academy jutsu's, although you need some work on your shurikenjutsu and your taijutsu needs more practice to be fluid, but I believe you are passable for next month's test. I will inform lord Hokage of your progress." Said Iruka as he left impressed.

"Now that Iruka has passed you, were continuing our spar and training for the remaining month." Naruto said happily while Harry groaned at the prospect of Harry competing with Naruto who has endless stamina.

A month passed by quickly, Harry and Naruto became close friends, sparring partners and they both improved in a month of training.

"See you tomorrow for the test Harry." Said Naruto as he left.

**Konoha Academy.**

"Alright class, we have someone who will be joining us in this test, he was not able to mingle with the rest of you because of his age, please welcome Harry-kun." Said Iruka.

Harry entered with his own version of shinobi threads with dogs motif which he transfigured.

"Whoa, what a cool guy." Said Kiba liking the dog motif.

"Hello, I'm Harry, it's nice to meet you." Said Harry and the test began.

Harry was able to pass the written portion easily, the taijutsu portion was average and he was able to pass the jutsu portion perfectly.

Harry was sad that Naruto didn't pass though but he was surprised that he was there with a ninja headband the next day.

"Glad you passed naruto, I would have dragged your ass with me if you failed, I was fine being a civilian too, now my customers complain that I'm closing." I said towards naruto who just sweatdropped.

"Yeah, I had a make up exam, thankfully I passed." Said Naruto.

"All right class it's time for your team placement, but first Let me say that Sasuke Uchiha will be put on apprenticeship from Jonin Kakashi Hatake." Said Iruka and Sasuke just smirked.

* * *

"All right Team 1 are..."

"Team 2 are..."

"Team 3 are..."

"Team 4..."

"Team 5..."

"Team 6 are..."

"Team 7 are Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and Harry." Said Iruka.

"Yatta!, I get Sakura-chan and Harry." Said Naruto happily.

"Team 8 are Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka."

"Team nine is in circulation."

"Team ten is Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akamichi and Shikamaru Nara."

* * *

"Alright class, your Jonin will be with you shortly." Said Iruka.

10 minutes passed a lady wearing a trench coat approached our team.

"Team 7 with me to the roof." Said the lady wearing trench coat.

Academy roof.

"All right, I'm Mitarashi Anko and I'll be your Jonin Instructor, now introduce yourselves with likes, dislikes, dreams and hobbies."

" I'm Sakura, I like a certain someone, my dream is to be with that someone and I hate Naruto." Said Sakura.

_"Great a fangirl."_ Thought Anko.

"Next."

"My name is Naruto I like Jiji, the people at Ichiraku, Harry and ramen. I hate the three minutes it takes to boil ramen. My hobbies are training, sparring with Harry and My dream is to be Hokage." Said Naruto

"Next."

"Hi my name is Harry, my dream was to be a baker and live a normal life, it was working so well too but I didn't know civilians with potentials can be drafted into the shinobi program, it's not wartime too. I hate crazy old men hell bent on controlling people, I like cooking and the occasional training, my hobbies?, well it was to sell baked goodies to the world but alas, shinobi drafted my ass here so dont ask." Said Harry grumbling.

_"Well that was interesting."_ Thought Anko.

"All right tomorrow we will meet me at training ground 7 at 7am sharp for your real genin exams, it will be a survival exercise, and don't eat any breakfast or you'll puke." Said Anko as she vanished in a shunsin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

**The next day**

"This is Harry reporting live for team 7 true genin exams, our objective?, gain the two bells from Mitarashi-sensei before 12 in the afternoon and boot out one of our team back to the academy if we succeed, or will we fail miserably?, is this really it?, or is there more meaning to the underneath the underneath. In the red corner, the snake mistress of Konoha, the one, the only, single and sexy Mitarashi Anko." Harry announced.

"Ohh, you did your research on me, pretty good." Anko approved.

"In the blue corner, the genin hopeful of the new generation Team 7, already it does not look good for the new-gen-7 as two of three did not eat their breakfast, are they planing to be a supermodels or someone died and they are fasting." Harry announced.

"Hey, I resent that." Said Sakura.

"Wait!, you ate?, it's not fair." Said Naruto.

"Ahahahaha, ohh, what a fine job you did as a commentator." Said Anko.

"And it looks like were about to begin, and Mitarashi-sensei begins the signal for the test." Harry announced but instead found his teammates sulking.

**Harry's POV**

"Uhh, guys, hello, the test is beginning now." I said to Naruto and Sakura.

"Go away, I don't have enough energy for this." Said Sakura upset and sulking.

"My ramen, I could have enjoyed my ramen." Naruto said who was sulking equally.

"Wow, good job kid, you beat your own team, I didn't have to do anything, so what will it be?." Anko asked.

"Now, I will declare, an attack so unexpected that you will have no choice but to do battle with me." I said to Anko.

"Yeah kid, you and what army?." Anko said sarcastically.

"Why this of course, secret art, army of the wolves." I said as I transfigured 30 wolves wandlessly.

"Woah, gotta say I'm impressed." Said Anko.

"Attack my pretties." I said as I commanded my wolves to attack, and used it as diversion to fix up my team's morale.

Meanwhile Anko was battling Harry's conjured wolves.

"Sakura, Sasuke doesn't like weak girls especially civilian girls." I said to Sakura.

"Your right, I must be strong for Sasuke-kun and pass our trial of love." Said Sakura who recovered from the shock.

"Naruto, I'll treat you to Ichiraku's, if we pass this test." I said to Naruto.

"Ichiraku's ramen?, you better ready your wallet Harry." Said Naruto as he recovered.

"Glad you two could join me into the land of the living, now here's the plan, I will covertly try and get the bells and Naruto will fight Mitarashi-sensei and Sakura will give support, nod if you agree, good, let's set it into motion." I said to my team.

**"Kagebunshin no jutsu!."** Naruto said as 50 clones of him appeared in the field making Anko angry.

"Great, another batch of cannon fodder, well let's see what you got kid." Anko taunted Naruto to which he obliged.

Ten minutes passed and Naruto just kept on spamming 'Kagebunshin'.

"This is getting boring, my turn, **Hebi no Mai!** (dance of the snakes)." Anko said as she pumped chakra to her muscles and she now changed her attacks to a vicious cycle of strikes and leg sweeps. Harry could have sworn that Anko was a great contortionist as he had never seen someone bend that way before. This of course had a strange reaction from his team mates.

"Uhh, how is it possible to bend that low?." Asked Naruto dumbfounded.

"So, limber, I wonder how she is in bed." Sakura said while blushing.

Meanwhile, Anko was trashing Naruto's clones while she was doing her deadly dance of the snakes.

Harry stealthily observed Anko and took the opportunity to 'Accio' the bells while Anko was still on the groove.

Anko finally got to Naruto and Sakura and said "Game over."

"Yes, indeed." A voice of Harry interrupted her with a 'clang' of the bells from a distance.

"How?." Anko said said surprised and she checked her side's where the bells used to be and found the bells not there anymore.

"Well done, but one of you still have to go back to the academy, so, who's the unlucky sap?." Anko said.

"That would be me, hooray, I'm going to be a civilian!." Harry said while everyone sweatdropped.

"Oh no you don't, you're not getting away that easily, you guys passed, the test was about teamwork and you guys did just that, so no civilian for you Mr. quirky boy." Said Anko with a hint of amusement.

"Nooooo!, such misfortune!." Harry said.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere far away, a black haired teen named Kamijo Toma sneezed.

"I have a feeling someone just used my line." Said Toma eating his breakfast.

* * *

Back at Harry.

"Don't be so glum Harry, you still have us, oh right, your promise about Ichiraku if we passed, I'm collecting it today." Naruto said happily.

"Well, you guys are free to go, but be sure to come here at 7 in the morning tomorrow." Anko said as she vanished in a shunshin.

* * *

**Hokage's office.**

"Alright, report." Said the Hokage.

"Team 1 failed."

"Team 2 failed."

"Team 3 failed."

"Team 4 failed."

"Team 5 failed."

"Team 6 failed."

"Team 7 pass." Said a grinning Anko.

"Really Anko?, they passed?." Asked the curious Kurenai, she knew how sadistic Anko was and she new that Sakura was a fan girl and Naruto was somewhat laking in the brains department for now, which means the unknown variable came down to the older teen named Harry.

"Yeah, although, my team is a but quirky, especially that Harry guy, funny guy he is, he broke the team's morale and fixed it up later by bribing Naruto and using Sakura's fangirl motivation to excel at the test, how they passed was a miracle in itself." Anko explain.

"Hmm, my gut decision was right when I drafted Harry into the shinobi program then, what?, you didn't expect that from me did you, well, the man has unknown techniques, and a borderline kekegenkai, sooner or later the council may have gotten wind of it or Danzo might have abducted him into Root, so I took the first strike. I have been receiving alot of complaints though, Harry's shop was very popular even if it was open for a few days." The Hokage explained.

Everyone in the room was shocked, they didn't expect their beloved Hokage to take a page from Kumo's book of elitist thingking, but the result does speak volumes which justifies his actions in the eyes of the shinobi population.

"Continue." Said the Hokage.

"Team 8 passed." Said Kurenai.

"Team 9 failed, Oh wait, that team was on circulation."

"Team 10 passed." Said Asuma.

"Well thats all for today, dismissed." Said the Hokage.

* * *

**The next day.**

"Alright my genin, it's time for a month of training in my home sweet playground. I have gotten special permission from lord Hokage to use training gound 44. Follow me my duckies." Said Anko as she lead her team towards the training ground.

After 15 minutes of walking, the group finally arrived at a large gate with large warning signs all over.

"Welcome to training ground 44, also known as the forest of death." Said Anko maniacally.

**"What!."** Shouted the three genin as they realize what the name implies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

**AN:** Warning, this is an Omake.

* * *

Anko Mitarashi didn't waste any time, with a heartwarming sadistic smile, she lead three little lambs of a fresh gennin team to the famous forest of death or training ground 44. She personaly saw through the training of her newly minted gennin team. She dysenthesized them from killing by making them fight large wild and dangerous oversized giant beast. She even made Sakura into a decent kunoichi and beat her fan girl out of her system. With life threatening situations Sakura was indeed more worried for her life than her thoughts about Sasuke.

Harry Potter, the person in question is a mystery. For someone who wasn't a shinobi and is planning to continue being a civilian, he wasn't that half bad. His reaction time were superb, probably due some civilian sports he played (quiditch). Harry potter absorbed the strategies Anko taught them like a sponge with water. From what Anko observed, Harry has more experience than he let on, at least on Anko's perspective. Anko could tell Harry has been to war in his actions, which made teaching him tactics much more enjoyable.

Naruto on the other hand was a tough clay to mold with his brash and hyperactive personality, nevertheless, Anko succeeded to make this wannabee Hokage into a respectable genin.

In the course of over a month in the forest of death made Team 7 a team with skills to back it up. Survivability and teamwork goes hand in hand especially in the forest of death. Some would say Team 7 became such a sadistic bunch towards violence and Anko would reply "I know, ain't they a great bunch of gennins?, I'm so proud of them.", which in turn would scare the civilians away and give shinobi the willies.

D-rank missions were a hassle, but it wasn't untill Naruto and his Kagebunshin did the save and racked up brownie points by taking most of the missions, plus Naurto could use the money which means it's a win-win situation.

Anko taught team 7 tree walking and water walking, Sakura was interested in being a medical ninja so she was introduced to the Ninja Hospital. Naruto who was interested in jutsu was interested jutsu was introduced to Asuma through Anko's friendship with Kurenai. Harry was, well, baking and cooking food through his re-opened store.

"What the heck?, I give them free time since they've been such a good gennin and I see Harry went back to his civilian job?." Said Anko who went immediately to reprimand Harry. Unfortunately, on the way, the delicious smell of food changed her thoughts and finalized it when she was served with the exotic delicacies. Anko would insure that Harry would cook indefinitely, especially if she was going to report some bullshit story to the hokage.

Harry's sudden reopening of his restaurant didn't go unnoticed. Flocks of civilan and shinobi alike flooded the restaurant. Harry now informed that this is a shinobi village and magic or jutsu isn't all that uncommon, so he went ahead and prepped his store with expaning charms rune and fetched the tables with summoning charm so the food ordered would teleport in their table. The idea gained much popularity and saved time and effort.

Harry's restaurant has quite a line and all were in an uproar. Large amount of D-rank missons were ordered to shop for ingredients to satisfy the supply and demand of customers. Rumors spread quickly and escalated into a formation of Harry's restaurant fanclub which was mostly a fancy name for a glorified mob.

Unfortunately, time for closing the restaurant was imminent so a large amount of people was disappointed.

Due to the information network of the fan club, it was easily found out that Harry was forced into a ninja and is forced to abandon his shop. The fan club has many sway over the civilian council forced the Hokage to drop Harry as Gennin so he could continue his shop.

The Hokage severely underestimated the power of food was force to concede and Harry was dropped of the shinobi program. On the bright side, money was truly circulating within Konoha's walls and attracted many many tourist and making the village economy inflate which made the Hokage somewhat smile of the irony that it was a win-win situation for Harry. The hokage pondered if it was planned, but dismissed the notion as he met the young man in question himself and deduced that he was only pursuing his own goals.

The staff was becoming a problem as Harry and the house elves was the only one he could trust with the ingredients into cooking them properly. It wasn't until later that Harry remembered the Kagebunshin jutsu that Naruto used. So with haste he contacted Naruto and bribed him for a free year supply of ramen from Ichiraku for his Kagebunshin jutsu which he easily agreed resulting in both parties satisfied with the trade.

Harry now armed with the Kagebunshin expanded his shop and bought half of the business district into his name claiming hold into Konoha territory as well as gaining a position in the council.

Large amounts of people continued to flock to dine in Harry's restaurant, other villages begin to fear his name. The other villages even put Harry in the Bingo book claiming that he is a threat to future assets of their village.

* * *

**One Bite Harry**

Wanted: Alive

Reward: 1,000,000,000, Ryo

Skills: Genin level skills

\- The scourge of the palettes, able to cook delicious food and could cripple other villages economy through cooking and business skills alone.

-Warning, one bite is all it takes to enslave you into his cooking clutches.

* * *

The Hokage was amused, who knew food would win the battle for village supremacy.

With this act alone, Harry has been kidnapped numerous times, but his ward's saved him from those that would harm him.

**Time skip 3 years.**

The era of ninja was crippled due to the act of one single man. One bite Harry changed everything.

With the continuing ever expansion of his cooking empire, Harry bought out Konoha and turned the Ninja's into security guards and Konoha become a business oriented village producing various useful products and the ever expanding food merchandise which lead to new discoveries in medicine which Konoha has monopoly off.

Oh, many would try to invade Konoha who assumed they were weak, unfortunately Konoha has developed a secret weapon. Gourmet cells, these cells imrpove a human being through evolution through delicious food.

This highly experimental experiment succeeded gaining favor of Danzo which was the last hurdle for Harry before he could fully take control over Konoha.

With the aid of the gourmet cells, Konoha as managed quite a range of ability users and was able to fend off any attacks.

Research of new food and technology took off into new heights never seen before. Enemy villages were absorbed into Konoha due to the loss off jobs and military power.

Biju were now given a physical form through the gourmet cells, and bred to be special ingredients of the highest order.

This ruined the plan of the masked man who calls himself Madara Uchiha, who in fact is Uchiha Obito.

Angered by such develoments, Madara teamed up with Orichimaru and used an army of edo tensei to decimate their opponents.

Unfortunately, Konoha has now developed plants and animals with gourmet cell making them a formidable weapon against the invading force.

They were literally cannibalize and became meat for the wild beasts.

Obito and Orochimaru clearly underestimated Konoha and paid the price. So, with no Biju under his command, Madara and his men were forced to withdraw to another dimension.

The era of Ninja are over and soon came the era of the Gourmet age.

**Omake end.**


End file.
